La ragazza della porta accanto (film 2004)
La ragazza della porta accanto è un film del 2004 diretto da Luke Greenfield. Trama Matthew è al suo ultimo anno alle superiori e a breve dovrà esporre un discorso per ricevere una borsa di studio, per riuscire a studiare all'università di Georgetown. Ha due amici, Eli e Klitz, alquanto "sfigati" ma che sono molto affiatati. Un giorno nella casa accanto alla sua arriva Danielle, che incarna perfettamente lo stereotipo della tipica ragazza della porta accanto. Si innamora subito di lei, ma ecco che i suoi amici scoprono che in realtà Danielle è una pornostar. Inizia cosi a cercare di far abbandonare il mondo del porno a Danielle, riuscendoci. Il produttore della ragazza, Kelly, vuole però rifarsi della perdita, e riesce a mettere le mani sui soldi che Matthew aveva raccolto per la borsa di studio di un ragazzo cambogiano. Matthew deve allora trovare i soldi necessari per coprire l'ammanco e, prendendo spunto ricordandosi che i film sull'educazione sessuale a scuola sono "antiquati", decide di girarne uno dentro la scuola con due amiche di Danielle, April e Ferrari che sono anche loro pornostar, come protagoniste, e degli altri studenti come co-protagonisti. L'idea è un successo, e il film piace così tanto che viene adottato da tutte le scuole del paese. Note Una tradizionale teen-comedy sull'amore nell'era del porno di massa, che tenta uno sguardo beffardo allo show business. Il risultato è sgangherato: moralistico sul piano sessuale e affettivo, amorale su quello socio-economico. Incassi Inizialmente uscito in 2148 cinema, il film ha incassato nella prima settimana 6 milioni di dollari, e oltre 30 milioni in tutto il mondo. Critica Il film ha ricevuto molte critiche, soprattutto dal critico conservatore Michael Medved per via del ritratto che si fa delle pornostar. Roger Ebert invece lo bolla come una "perversa mossa di business" e critica gli studios per aver commercializzato il film come una commedia per ragazzi.. Il film è stato criticato anche per via della locandina in cui si vede Elisha a torso nudo e jeans con il "ciak" che le copre il seno. Nonostante tutte le critiche il film ha avuto un buon successo in giro per il mondo. Premi Il film ha avuto 2 nomination agli MTV Movie Awards per "il miglior bacio" e "miglior innovazione femminile" di Elisha Cuthbert. Locations College of the Canyons Valencia Campus Curiosità * Gli U2 non hanno acconsentito a far usare due loro canzoni nel film, per via della sua trama. I brani sono state sostituiti con canzoni dei Filter e The Verve. * Nella sala video della scuola sono appesi i poster di Alien (1974), Il pianeta delle scimmie (1968), The Rocky Horror Picture Show (1975) e X-Men 2 (2003), tutti film della Fox. * Il video che Eli mostra a Matthew è realmente un porno. * La scritta Vivid Video sul cappellino che indossa Eli è realmente una casa di produzione di film hard. * L'auto che guida Emile Hirsch alla fine del film è una BMW Z4 Roadster 2.5i * Il film è stato parodiato in Superhero - Il più dotato fra i supereroi (2008) Colonna sonora * "Under Pressure" by David Bowie and Queen * "Angeles" by Elliott Smith * "The Killing Moon" by Echo & The Bunnymen * "Jump into the Fire" by Harry Nilsson * "Something in the Air" by Thunderclap Newman * "The Field" by Christopher Tyng * "Take a Picture" by Filter * "Slayed" by Overseer * "No Retreat" by Dilated Peoples * "If It Feels Good Do It" by Sloan * "Electric Lady Land" by Fantastic Plastic Machine * "Bendy karate" by Phreak E.D. * "Dick Dagger's Theme" by PornoSonic * "Suffering" by Satchel * "Break Down the Walls" by Youth of Today * "Dopes to Infinity" by Monster Magnet * "Spin Spin Sugar (Radio Edit)" by Sneaker Pimps * "Big Muff" by Pepe Deluxé * "Song for a Blue Guitar" by Red House Painters * "Twilight Zone" by 2 Unlimited * "Get Naked" by Methods of Mayhem * "MONDO '77" by Looper * "Think Twice" by Ralph Myerz and the Jack Herren Band * "This Beat is Hot" by B.G. The Prince of Rap * "Turn of the Century" by Pete Yorn * "Stay in School" by Richard Patrick * "Funk #49" by James Gang * "Lady Marmalade" by Patti LaBelle * "Christmas Song" by Mogwai * "Sweet Home Alabama" by Lynyrd Skynyrd * "Arrival" by Mark Kozelek * "What's Going On" by Marvin Gaye * "Counterfeit" by Limp Bizkit * "Mannish boy" by Muddy Waters * "Purple Haze" by Groove Armada * "Lapdance" by N.E.R.D. * "Everytime I Think of You (I Get High)" by Phreak E.D. * "Lucky Man" by The Verve * "Sparrows Over Birmingham" by Josh Rouse * "Atlantis" by Donovan * "Baba O'Riley" by The Who * "Maybe You're Gone" by Binocular * "One Fine Day" by Alastair Binks * "This Year's Love" by David Gray References Locandina [[Categoria:Film commedia Categoria:Film statunitensi